Talk:Shadow Moses Incident
Big Boss One thing that confused me is when Snake is in the prison cell on his codec with Campell. Snake asks Campbell why they can't just give up Big Boss's "remains". Campbell then hesitates and says "you see...". Is it possible that Campbell knew Big Boss was still alive?...its the message I got when he said that anyway. :Yeah, Kojima was definitley foreshadowing something. --Fantomas 09:56, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Same here although technically MGS4 doesn't elaborate on whether Campbell knew. Naomi was definitely a good liar though. She fooled me when she said that Snake committed patricide even though she knew Big Boss was alive. 19:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Whatever the reason Campbell seemed reluctant to fork over Big Boss's body, I sincerely doubt that it had to do with creating more GENOME Soldiers, seeing how they already created more than enough Genomes during the Gulf War (Liquid's explaination of the Genome Soldier's origins suggested that the Genome experiments dated back to at least the Gulf War, the result of which was the Gulf War syndrome, and to a certain extent, the Gulf War babies.), and Naomi even stated that they wouldn't even need Big Boss's body as long as a single strand of DNA (such as a hair) from Big Boss exists. Weedle McHairybug 15:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :The official story from the US Government was not that they feared more Genome Soldiers would be created, but that they would be improved and perfected, by identifying more soldier genes from Big Boss's DNA, and then modifying their genomes even further. The experiments back in the Gulf War were considered a complete failure. Also, getting hold of a single strand of his DNA on its own would likely be impossible, as the Patriots would make sure of it, seeing as it is the key to accessing the AI system. :Also, I don't believe it's certain at which point Naomi became aware of Big Boss still being alive, as it may have happened after Shadow Moses. Big Mama says that they recruited Naomi and Gray Fox to kill Dr. Clark, which they'd be more than willing to do anyway, but whether Big Mama revealed the ultimate purpose of the plan to them, at that point in time, wasn't really revealed. It's possible though, considering the retcon, but her dialogue implied she was convinced Big Boss was dead, and that it was one of the reasons for her obsession with wanting to kill Solid Snake. --Bluerock 17:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::She mentioned getting a single strand of hair from his body. I'm sure she would notice that he was still breathing. Then again, I haven't played Twin Snakes so maybe I'm wrong in regards to the dialogue.-- 19:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::True, but she didn't say she took the DNA from the body personally, it may have simply been provided to her. It's doubtful that the Patriots (Zero's faction) would even reveal his body to her. Even if she did briefly observe the body, she may have assumed he was simply a brain-dead biomort (hence, still breathing). It probably makes more sense to keep a body alive, in order to better safeguard the DNA from deteriorating. She also seemed to be under the impression that his cells were actually frozen in a cryo-chamber, which she mentioned in that same dialogue, though I guess this could be a lie. --Bluerock 20:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: About the behind the scenes section... Nobody ever played the snake tales in MGS2 substance? in one meryl was alive and the truth about her father is found. I think it should be mentioned. --SGP 21:29, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :It has already been mentioned on Meryl's page. The Snake Tales story doesn't really relate to the Shadow Moses Incident. --Bluerock 21:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::My mistake, it's actually on Roy Campbell's page, but will add it to Meryl's now. --Bluerock 21:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) February 2005? Do we have any sources about it taking place on February besides Snake's line about the Italdarod? I mean, in one Codec conversation with Nastasha Romanenko, specifically the one where she tells Solid Snake about the terrorists deadline, she mentioned that the President (Solidus) was trying to get START III passed because his term was about to end soon, indicating that it took place around January. I quote: "The current president has not yet had any major foreign policy successes. His term will be up soon, and the word at the White House is that he desperately wants this one for the history books." I think we really need to address this issue. Weedle McHairybug 20:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :While the Idatarod date was very specific, the end of Sears' term is not. "Soon" could very well mean "just less than a year." Perhaps an additional note can be added into the reference concerning this. --Bluerock 12:20, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :The PC version of MGS contains two PCX files which should appear in the opening (like "A Hideo Kojima Game", etc) but are not shown. They say "Feburary 28th, 2005 (Monday)" sic and "22:01(GST)". The files are in stg_tex2.dar in the opening stage (unzip stage.mgz). :I think they confirm the February date, even though they don't appear in the game. 11:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::The timeline on the official MGS site does give February as the date of the incident, but not the exact day (I believe they use "01" by default, as with other ambiguous dates). I actually have the PC version so I may check out those files later today. --Bluerock (talk) 12:25, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::So, did you find the files? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, unfortunately I didn't have an application to open the stg_tex2.dar file. --Bluerock (talk) 20:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, we'll wait until you have the necessary application. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Some time ago I heard of a tool called Solidus that could unpack the data files of MGS2 for PC. IIRC the author was trying to get it to work with the MGS PC version. ::::::::I haven't used that tool myself. I coded a small tool which can pack and unpack DAR files. If anybody is interested then mail at mitikoro (at) hotmail (dot) com. ::::::::BTW, the files are also identically present in the US PSX version. :::::::: 21:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Why there is not even a single picture of the Nintendo GameCube remake? Briefing Dans "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth", Richard dit clairement que <>, et en regardant sa montre, <>. Or, le briefing de MGS1 nous apprend ceci: < Campbell: 24 heures. Dans 24 heures, ils lanceront un missile nucléaire. Snake: Est-ce qu'on connaît la cible? Campbell: Jusqu'à présent, ils ne l'ont pas encore mentionnée. Snake: Et le compte à rebours à commencé? Campbell: Il y a 5 heures.>> Donc, le briefing se déroule dans l'USS Discovery, déjà à Shadow Moses. Il faudrait l'indiquer quelque part sur la page. ---- Google Translate: In "In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth," Richard said clearly that << USS Discovery, a tactical submarine Ohio class, is already on site and Solid Snake is on board >>, and looking at her watch. << This means that we still have about 19 hours. >>. But the briefing MGS1 tells us this: << Snake: We have how long? Campbell: 24 hours. In 24 hours, they will launch a nuclear missile. Snake: Do we know the target? Campbell: So far, they have not yet mentioned. Snake: And the countdown began? Campbell: There are 5 hours.>> So the briefing takes place in the USS Discovery, already at Shadow Moses. This should be indicated somewhere on the page.'' ---- :I've update the article to clarify the timing. As for being "on-site," the same briefing also indicates they are approaching the facility, so they probably arrive at the SDV launch point at some point during this time, but not necessarily at the briefing's start. --Bluerock (talk) 16:11, March 18, 2016 (UTC)